Life Goes On
by thg-fire
Summary: Gale's POV. Katniss is off at the 74th Hunger Games. A story about him and Madge. A love story? Maybe…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Gale's point of view. Katniss is off at the 74th Hunger Games. A story about him and Madge. A love story? Maybe…_**

**_____Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins wrote the trilogy._**

* * *

_The hottest day in weeks just had to be today, right, _I thought to myself as I took off my shirt. I liked the way the blazing sun felt on my exposed, bare chest. _If only I had something lighter to wear than these work pants and boots._

I had just got back from the Hob when I feel cool hands wrap around my face and cover my eyes.

"Guess who," said a sweet, giggling voice.

I smiled. _Madge,_ I thought. It could only be Madge. It's true, we haven't talked much, but I guess we were considered friends. At least I know that we have one thing in common. We're both wishing Katniss would come home from the Games.

I turn around and she drops her hands back to her sides.

"Hey, Madge." I say smoothly.

She's wearing a strapless, floral dress with white sandals. Her golden blonde hair cascades down her back and a small daisy is tucked behind her ear. My gray eyes meet her light blue ones and we both smile. _Gorgeous as always,_ I think as I take her beauty in.

"Hey, Gale," She says back. "I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to..." I could tell she was getting nervous. "Maybe you could come over to my house and we can watch the Opening Ceremonies together."

I smile at her. It was a good offer and Madge is my friend. I've been so lonely since Katniss left, so I decide to accept. "Yeah, sure, Madge. Let me just run home and drop this off." I motion to the bag in my hand.

She nods and I say, "Be right back." I lightly jog back to my house and drop the bag on the table.

My mother wasn't home; she was working. Posy runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Posy, I'll be back later tonight. Tell your brothers, okay? Eat whatever you want in the bag, just share." She nods, giggling, and runs to my brother's room.

I grab my shirt out of the bag and put it back on. As I'm leaving my house, I find myself becoming nervous. Madge was the mayor's daughter and I'm a boy from the Seam. It makes it worse since I disobey the laws by hunting each day. _Well, maybe if you fed us, I wouldn't have to hunt illegally, _I think to myself._  
_

I reach where Madge found me and see her still standing there. We both smile at each other and she says, "Ready?" I nod and she leads me to her house.

We don't talk at all on the way there. Even though it's _her_ home, I still open up the door and step aside, letting her walk in. She thanks me and smiles. "My pleasure," I say.

I close the door and step in. I turn my head in all directions, taking in the beauty of the house. Shimmering white walls, crystal chandeliers, tiny flowers painted at the base of the walls, a big spiral staircase in the middle. To my left is the Undersee's living room, a wide open space filled with a pale pink lounge couch, a television set on an oak table, a matching oak table in-between the television and the couch, pictures to fill the walls, and many smaller decorative pieces. On my right is a small hallway with three doors. I don't know what's beyond the doors and I certainly don't know what's upstairs.

_If this is what it's like in District Twelve's Mayor's house, I wonder what it's like in a better District, like District Two, _I think as I look around.

Madge's voice brings be back to reality. "Uh, Gale," she points to my shoes. "Your shoes, they have to come off." I nod and unlace them, then take them off. "Sorry, it's just, my mother was cleaning yesterday."

"It's fine, Madge. They're only shoes." I say.

"Right. So, this is my house."

"It's nice. Fancy."

She blushes. "Well, yeah, obviously." She let's a sigh escape her lips. "Sometimes I think it's _too _fancy."

I shrug. "Opening Ceremonies are going to start any minute. We don't want to miss them."

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot." She smiles and walks into her living room. I follow her and sit down on the couch after she does.

The television goes on after Madge presses the button on the remote. I tune out the beginning and Madge's remarks of the other tributes. My eyes light up as Katniss and Peeta's chariot rides out.

"She's... on _fire_!" I exclaim.

"Oh, it's amazing!" Madge shrieks.

_Katniss looks so beautiful, _I think to myself. Then I see her holding Peeta's hand and their arms shoot up into the air. Katniss is throwing kisses out into the audience and catching roses. I don't care that Katniss is holding onto Peeta's hand, I just want her home. This will defiantly assure some sponsors.

Once the Ceremonies are over, I turn to Madge. "Do you think Katniss will come home?"

"Of course she will! She's so strong and smart." Madge remarks.

I believe it too, but her competitors might be stronger. "But the boys from Two and Eleven..."

"Katniss can defeat them, I know she will."

I'm a little shocked by how much Madge believes in Katniss. I have to accept that Madge and Katniss were and are friends. Somehow this upsets me. I manage to push the feelings aside.

"Well, Madge, thanks for having me over." I stand up.

She stands up after me. "Anytime, Gale. I would love to have you over again."

I smile, "Yeah, sure."

She walks me to the door and I put back on my shoes. After a quick hug and goodbyes, I exit the house. I keep thinking about Katniss and her fire, Katniss holding tightly onto Peeta's hand. _I'm sure it's just an act,_ I reassure myself. But maybe I don't mind, _if_ I could just get over Katniss...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one will be longer. I'll update soon. Please review! Thanks (:_**

**__****___Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins wrote the trilogy._**

* * *

Three days have passed since I've seen Madge. I've avoided selling strawberries to her father; I didn't want to see Madge. The other day when I was at her house, I felt too uncomfortable, as if I was an intruder. I know Madge's intentions were well, but I just can't handle a friendship when my own best friend is a tribute in the Games.

Today the tribute's training score will be reveled. I know Katniss's opponents are stronger, bigger, and maybe more skilled than her, but I also know that Katniss won't go down without a fight. _She has to win_, I think to myself. God, do I need her home so badly.

I sigh as I stand up and stretch my legs. I have been sitting here for hours, thinking about the Games, Katniss, and yes, Madge. Then I realize where I am; the woods. I must have come here in the middle of the night because I don't recall leaving the house in the morning.

I look out into the horizon where the sun is just beginning to rise. Hues pinks, purples, yellows, oranges, and blues are spread across the sky. _How strange, _I think. _How strange is it that a scene as beautiful as this is present in such a terrible place? _Even though I'm in the woods, a place where Katniss and I feel free of the Capitol, I'm still in Panem. I'm still not entirely free of the Capitol's evil ways.

Six hours later I've completed checking our snares and hunting. I have six rabbits, eight squirrels, and a small deer to show. With all these mixed emotions I have, I wandered out farther into the woods, that's why I was able to spot a deer. I decide to give Prim and Mrs. Everdeen two rabbits and two squirrels and half of the money I make from the deer.

After trading and selling at the Hob, I drop off the items to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. Dark clouds start rolling in and a cold chill has taken over the morning breeze. By the looks of the sky, a storm is about to arrive. I hurry home and drop off the rabbits, squirrels, and money.

Once inside, I sit on our small couch with Posy on my lap. My brothers wrestle over who gets the last seat on the couch, neither of them wanted to sit on the floor. I groan and say sternly, "Save the seat for mom, she deserves it more than either of you." They mumble to themselves and sit on the floor. Five minutes later, my mother walks in the door, soaked from the rain. After she drops her laundry bag on the table, she sits down next to Posy and me.

The small, old, worn out television flickers on. With the dim lightning, you could barely see the Capitol seal, however you could hear the anthem fairly good. Soon Caesar Flickerman is on the screen.

Posy giggles and asks me, "Why does he always look so funny?"

"It's a fashion thing, Posy." I answer before muttering to myself, "Not that it improves their looks."

The tribute's score from One have gone and passed. I wasn't paying attention, so I don't know their scores. However, they are Careers, so they probably pulled a ten. Both the boy and girl tribute from Two get a ten as a training score. A smaller girl from Eleven who reminds me of Prim receives a seven. Peeta is given an eight for a training score. I don't know why, it's not like he has talent or skill.

_Eleven,_ I think as the number comes up below a picture of Katniss. Posy squeals and my mother lets of a sigh of relief. I keep an emotionless face and think to myself, _Still room for improvement, Catnip._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter or as long. It may be a little boring because Gale and Madge aren't together. Please review so I know if Gale and Madge should go a little further than friends or stay where they are. Thanks :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _I haven't been able to update this story in a while, I've been super busy lately_****_; vacation, sports, family, etc. But I will try to update weekly, if not, every other week. This story may be a little boring, but I already know how I will end it. Trust me, it will be interesting._**

**_Anyway, enjoy reading! Please review! Thanks (:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins wrote the trilogy._**

* * *

_"Gale? Gale!" a familiar voice asks. I know this voice; I could never forget it._

_"Katniss?" I question. "Katniss, where are you? I can't see you! Katniss!"_

_Now I get a good look at my surroundings; i'm in a meadow. Crystal clear, blue skies and light green grass, sprinkled with pink, purple, and yellow flowers. All these colors seem too vivid to be real._

_"Gale," an angelic voice says; it's Katniss, I know for sure. "Gale, you have to forget about me; move on..."_

_I blink and Katniss is right in front of me. Quickly, I grab her hands so she can't run away. "No!" I shout at her. "I- I can't forget you or move on! I won't! I love you!"_

_A sinister laugh comes out from behind Katniss' lips. "You never loved me," Katniss says coldly._

_Without another words spoken, she starts to melt into the meadow. I collapse to my knees and whisper, "I'll always love you."_

_Suddenly, the meadow starts spinning and is going by in a blur. I shut my eyes tightly and when I finally open them, I'm no longer in a meadow; i'm in the mines. That's when I see him. "Dad!" I shout to him. He doesn't move, just stands there, motionless. I run to him and shake him violently. "Dad! It's me, Gale! Your '!" I can clearly see my hands now and I stumble backwards at the sight of them. Instead of a light olive skin color, they're translucent; you can nearly see right through them._

_Then a single bird calls out and I know what will happen next. Above me starts to cave in and rocks start to fall. I cover my head, expecting to die, but nothing happens. It's then that I realize the rocks are going right through me. I also realize my father is being pelted by all this debris._

_I try calling out to my father, however no sound comes from my mouth. I'm forced to watch my father die._

_Once I'm able to move, I rush to my fathers side, or what's left of his body. I bury my head on my father's mangled chest and begin to sob. "Take me with you," I beg. "I want to go where you are; where it's safe. I can't handle this life anymore, I'm not strong like you. Katniss is going to die and I'll be alone again. Please, dad, take me with you. Please..."_

_"No, son," I can hear my father voice echoing through the cave. "You must stay where you are, where you're needed."_

_"I can't," I reply. "I don't know what to do..."_

_My father's last words are barely audible, "Forgive. Forget. And move on."_

_There's so much more I want to say to my father, but I only manage, "Thank you."_

_Then I hear a sweet, entrancing soft voice._

"Gale, wake up, sweetie. You've nearly slept the day away," it says.

I'm still half asleep when I say, "Katniss?"

I hear quiet giggling, then a reply, "No, honey. It's your mother."

"Oh," is all I say. There's some shuffling and I know my mother has left.

My brothers and I all share one room, as my sister stays in my mother's room. Our house is no different from anyone else's in the Seam. A small, concrete house with five rooms; two small size bedrooms, a cramped bathroom, a limited kitchen, and a slightly bigger room that serves as our living room.

All the walls are a pale ash color, however the living room's walls are furnished with a few portraits of our family. My mother insists on keeping the picture of our father on the wall, despite my objections; I find it completely depressing.

Though, with that dream I just had, I really should start appreciating things more. I nearly laugh at myself. Appreciate what? The fact that I could be starving to death, but I'm not? Maybe I would if I didn't know that the people around me are famished. Or that I have to illegally keep my family and Katniss' family satisfied.

I sigh as I flicker my eyelashes up, revealing my gray, somber eyes. After yawning, sitting up, and stretching my arms, I stand up. It seems as if my brother's have aleady waked up and started the day. The _special _day.

Today's the day the victors come home to their districts. Yes, _victors._ I practically gag at the thought.

_"Ladies and gentleman, may I present, the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"_

I wash off my face and change into the same clothes I wore on reaping day. My eyes trail to the cracked, coal covered mirror. I stare at my reflection blankly as my mind trails off to something else, someone else. _Madge._

I haven't seen Madge since Katniss went searching for that pathetic sap Peeta. I roll my eyes just thinking about it.

Peeta doesn't even know Katniss! I know her! I should be her boyfriend! I should have volunteered for Peeta! _No, then there would have been no one to take care of our families, _I remind myself.

I let out a sigh and exit the room. "I'll meet you in the Square, mom," I say.

Before I can finish, my mother interrupts, "You're not going to the woods, are you?"

I shake my head, "No, mom. Just going to get Prim and Mrs. Everdeen." She nods and goes back to fixing Posy's hair.

Prim greets me at the door, "Hey, Gale. How are you? I haven't seen you lately..."

"I'm fine, Prim. How are you doing?"

"A lot better now. Katniss will be home!" She smiles and giggles a little.

"That's right," I agree. "Ready to go?" I ask Mrs. Everdeen who is now behind Prim. She nods and we all walk out, heading to the Town Square.

Even though we arrive early, the Square is already packed with people. The shops are decorated with banners, though it doesn't take away the depressing mood from everything.

Prim tugs on my shirt and looks up at me, "I can't see anything, Gale!"

"We'll have to fix that then," I playfully respond.

She giggles as I pick her up and lift her onto my shoulders, lightly holding onto her ankles.

I look around and see Madge in the back of the crowd. She smiles at me and I nod in her direction. _Do I have feelings for Madge?_ I ask myself. No, I can't. She's the Mayor's daughter; I despise them both. She never knew how to be hungry, yet she didn't share. She had more than she could ask for, yet she didn't seem that happy. Part of me wants to hate her, but the other part wants to understand her, to protect her.

Before I can continue thinking, the train doors slide open and there they are. Katniss looks so stunning in her dress with her hair let down. I just want to run up to her, hug her, and never let her go. But of course, that would never happen; Katniss is with baker boy now.

Katniss' eyes meet mine and she broadly smiles. I give her a light smile before dropping my gaze.

I can't jump to conclusions, but if Katniss doesn't even make an effort to talk to me, then I won't even bother with her. I'm becoming furious just thinking about it. Yet, I know none of this is true, because I have a soft spot for Katniss. I'd still help her if she needed it and I only hope she would do the same for me.

I exhale loudly at the thought of loosing Katniss. This was the year I was finally going to make my move on Katniss; I was finally going to kiss her. Then stupid Mellark had to steal her from me. _Whatever,_ I think. _I'm still going to get my kiss._

* * *

**A/N: _This chapter was a bit longer and I know it might seem that this is turning into a Gale and Katniss story, but it's not. I promise in the next chapter, things are going to take a turn. I'm already jotting down ideas. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Also comment on what you would like to see happen! Thanks (:_**_  
_


End file.
